Bellevue Hill Campus
The Scots College currently stands at Bellevue Hill in the eastern suburbs of Sydney. The campus is on Victoria Road Bellevue Hill. History The College moved to the campus in 1895 when there was 55 students enrolled in the college. Early days at Bellevue Hill The school occupied St Killians, the former home of Judge Josephson. Before he retired Mr Aspinall had added new buildings to the school and developed playing fields. The school was still surrounded by many areas of bushland which caught fire on hot summer days. Lessons would be cancelled so that the students could assist in the fire-fighting. Mr Aspinall was a stern Principal who dealt harshly with misdemeanours. Often his acerbic tongue and brilliant use of words produced ridicule more intimidating than any of his physical punishments. But he was also capable of empathy. Some promising students were educated for free when economic constraints within a family seemed likely to result in a student being withdrawn from the school. 1914-1955 James Bee, a New Zealander, continued the growth and expansion of the college. When he retired in 1934 there were 450 enrolled students. This is quite remarkable considering that the 1930s Great Depression was not yet over. Alexander Knox Anderson saw the Depression end only to be followed four years later by World War II. During World War II, the school and its student body relocated to a purpose-built campus at Bathurst, to the west of the Great Dividing Range. This was due to the proximity of the Bellevue Hill campus to the coast, and the fear of Japanese naval bombardment, a fear justified in May 1942 with the Japanese mini-sub atack on sy The Bathurst campus remained part of the school for a short period after the war, before splintering off and becoming the independent The Scots School, Bathurst. Other Important date on the Bellevue Hill Campus In 1975, a fire gutted most of the school's Main Building, resulting in a major reconstruction and renovation of school facilities. Facilities The campus consists of three ovals (Kirkland Oval; Fairfax Oval, which is used primarily by the Pipes and Drums as a parade ground, and Scots Main), five general class buildings and due to new classrooms to the Prep there are now 8 portable classrooms, five boarding houses, a 25 m Swimming pool, a gymnasium, grandstands, tennis courts, basketball courts (indoor and outdoor) and the school amphitheater. The general class buildings are the Centenary Centre (Music, Religeous studies,and economics/business), the Graeme Clarke Centre (Science, PDHPE and Mathematics), Scots Main (Design and Technology, Visual Arts), The Stevenson Building (Stevenson Library, History and Geography) and The Ginagulla Centre Languages,(English, French, Indonesian) The Stevenson Building also houses the Year 12 Common Room, the Black Watch Tuckshop-Cafe, the Prefects' Room, the College Shop, and the school's two main function rooms (the Founders' Room and the Old Boys' Union Room). Scots Main houses the Auditorium and main school Administration, whilst the Centenary Centre contains the school's primary Lecture room, the Coote Theater and various music facilities and musical instruments. The college quadrangle finished reconstruction in 2007 to provide additional change rooms and wheelchair accessible facilities such as an elevator for the Main Building, as well as vastly improving the aesthetics of the College 'quad'. A new Mathematics/Science building, named the Greame Clark Centre, as well as aerobics room (Bottom Level - same level as the current pool and weights room) constructed from early 2007 to late 2008, classes began on Monday the 17th of November 2008 and the building was opened on Friday the 27th of March. In 2007 the new "Ginahgulla" classrooms were completed. These classrooms house years five and six located at the Senior campus, Victoria Rd. The upper floors were renovated in 2008 and became new Languages and English classrooms.